


You're Sexy, I'm Sexy

by Quackyeon



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Gym Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Slight Public, Smut, a lot of Harin's thoughts, appreciation, but not really, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Harin and Dongmyeong like to work out, Dongmyeong enjoys alternative cardio.
Relationships: Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	You're Sexy, I'm Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzcaSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to all of the people who read this, especially AzcaSky. 
> 
> I really hope you like where this fic went, I just sort of had an idea and went off with it. 
> 
> Thank you so much to P who read this and listened to me whine about it constantly when I felt like I was never going to finish. I love you <3 
> 
> Thank you to T who has been sent far to many pictures of Dongmyeong but still loves me anyway. I love you <3

Dongmyeong knew what he was doing, Harin knew that - Dongmyeong always knew what he was doing and how to maximise the attention of everyone around him. Currently, pretending to stretch, but really just trying to show off his body to distract Harin. Really it was his own fault, he'd let Dongmyeong get carried away before and now Dongmyeong spent most of their gym time trying to convince him that 'other types of cardio' are good too. Harin could not deny that Dongmyeong was looking good. The man had always looked good, although Harin could not deny that he appreciated the work that Dongmyeong had put in. He would be the first to admit that when Dongmyeong first asked if he could join him in the gym he thought it was just going to be Dongmyeong posing in front of the ceiling to floor mirrors and taking an obscene amount of selfies. 

That was not to say that that did not occur regularly. Dongmyeong knew when he looked good and he liked to take photos of it, Harin wasn't entirely sure what Dongmyeong did with the 500 selfies he took, but who was he to rain on Dongmyeong's photo parade. Harin had to admit that appreciating Dongmyeong was something that not only he was guilty of - although Dongmyeong never mentioned if he was seeing anyone else, or doing what they sometimes did. Harin had always had suspicions about him and Giwook - but the younger had insisted that they were just friends who liked to snuggle and shared all their secrets. 

Harin was under no illusions, he knew Dongmyeong and him were friends with benefits who also shared workout tips and occasionally worked out with Geonhak. Which was usually Harin and Geonhak spotting each other to bench bigger weights and Dongmyeong standing at the side asking Geonhak 20 questions per rep about Geonhak's relationship with his brother. Before spending the entire journey home lamenting about how his brother some how managed to find someone like Geonhak. Someone who loved him so unconditionally and in the way that people honestly wanted to be loved. Harin had grown up with the twins and there was a part of him that felt envious to know that that love did truly exist, but also at the same time, if anyone deserved to find it, it was Dongju. Dongju had found someone who appreciated every facet of him and that was something that they had all known Dongju had wanted since they were kids. Dongju had always wanted to be the princess, swept off his feet by a Prince Charming in some epic Disney love story, and by all higher powers Geonhak was going to be that man - and he for sure could literally sweep Dongju off his feet and carry him off into the sunset. 

Harin knew that while Dongmyeong appeared to have no real intentions to find the love of his life and settle into that kind of semi-domestic bliss his brother was already basking in, that the slightly older twin was envious. Harin wondered why, but that was not the kind of thing they talked about. It was a conversation he knew Dongmyeong would have already had with Giwook while they cuddled away from the rest of the group whispering to each other about their secrets. Harin did wonder if they were ever going to be matched to each other, they were soulmates of some kind, he knew that for sure - although Hyungu did insist that soulmates did not have to be romantic. 

"Is Geonhak not joining us?" Dongmyeong said, standing up in a way that only accentuated the fact that he had clearly been devoting himself to leg day. Dongmyeong gave him a small smirk. "It's been so long since we did our own special work out." 

"I thought you wanted my help with the pull up bar today?" 

"I bet you can get something else up." Dongmyeong said with a smirk. Harin tried not to react, he knew Dongmyeong loved to get a rise out of him. It was pretty much his reason for doing most things. Dongmyeong was _very_ good at getting what he wanted - although it was made easier by pretty much all of the Onewe hyungs being more than willing to just give in to his every whim. Dongmyeong put his water bottle down and walked over to Harin, "we could always test my core strength if you're not up to it." 

The low blow, the second phase of Dongmyeong trying to rile him up. "Dongmyeong this is a gym, in our company building." 

"And?" Dongmyeong shrugged, "I know far worse happens in the practice rooms. I hear rumours." 

"Or you start rumours." 

"Only one." Dongmyeong shrugged, "and most of that was just to get your attention." 

"Geonhak said he was going to meet us." 

"Please he's probably caught up with my brother, you know he always ditches us for Dongju." Harin wasn't surprised at the jealous tinge to Dongmyeong's words. The twins could get like that, jealous of little things, jealous if someone spent time with one of them, but it was only natural that things would be like that. Dongmyeong lent up, almost on tip toes, so he could press a kiss to Harin's lips. "Plus you know there aren't cameras in this room." Dongmyeong pulled back and bit his lip keeping his eyes on Harin, a move that people were always told was sexy - and sure it was on Dongmyeong, but Harin didn't know if it would be for anyone else. "You know I wore the skin tight joggers for you. I know you like how it makes my ass look. I always catch you staring." 

"Even if that was true." Harin attempted but Dongmyeong rose a brow. "We said we were only going to do it a few times." 

"Do you want to stop?" Dongmyeong stepped back closer again, moving one of Harin's hands so it was on his ass and naturally the older moved to cup it, other hand unable to resist moving to make sure the other cheek wasn't neglected. Dongmyeong's arms moved around Harin's neck, gently resting on his shoulders as he lent up to kiss him again. "We agreed to help each other out. We can't help you appreciating my ass, I have worked pretty hard on it." 

"Like you don't appreciate what I bring to the table." 

Dongmyeong smirked, one hand running down Harin's chest before slipping under the shirt, hands splaying across the drummers abs, fingers dancing over the defined lines. "I wouldn't say you're my type." 

"I think the way you started this might imply I am, even just a little." 

"Trust me, men that can throw me around are my brothers type. You're just an exception." Dongmyeong laughed a little kissing Harin again. Hands on the hem of his shirt pulling it up and off before his eyes traced over Harin. "I like you for other reasons." Dongmyeong moved, pressing soft open mouthed kisses to Harin's collar bone. 

"Anyone could come into the gym Dongmyeong." 

"It's 1am, we're only here because we couldn't sleep. Who else is going to be here?" Dongmyeong was confident - and Harin did kind of know that Dongmyeong got off on the public element of this as well. Harin shifted, Dongmyeong pressed his hips against Harin's, still leaving his open mouthed kisses, until he bit down on one spot. This was only rewarded with Harin squeezing his ass, Harin wasn't one to be too vocal. 

"No visible marks Dongmyeong." Harin mumbled. Dongmyeong didn't respond, just moved to kiss down the centre of Harin's chest. Letting the other's ass go so Dongmyeong could move, kissing down over Harin's stomach, fingers hooking into the others joggers, pulling them down enough to pull Harin out of the joggers. Dongmyeong might not care if anyone saw but he did have some sort of decency. 

Dongmyeong gently stroked him, he was already half hard which only made Dongmyeong more confident. Dongmyeong kissed up the underside of Harin's shaft, knowing this was something that always made Harin shudder. Dongmyeong had always been good at oral sex, since they first started doing this - not that Harin was going to ask him where he learnt. Dongmyeong kept kissing over his length, before taking Harin in, hands deftly stroking what he couldn't take in. Harin's hand went to Dongmyeong's hair giving it a gentle tug, eyes straying to the mirror, hips rolling at the way that they looked. Dongmyeong was a sin personified, on his knees, lips stretched around him, eyes closed as if this was the thing he'd been dying to do. 

Dongmyeong continued to tease him, hands gently tracing up Harin's thighs, making sure to brush his inner thigh where it was most sensitive. Dongmyeong pulled back and pressed a kiss to Harin's hip bone before getting up. "Don't look at me like that, wouldn't want you to blow your load before you're even in me, again." 

"That was one time." Dongmyeong had gone over to his gym bag and was rummaging for what Harin knew was his bottle of lube and a condom. Dongmyeong was very strict about protection and Harin honestly preferred it that way. "You were sat on me and technically I came on your ass." 

Dongmyeong shrugged, "and I had to get off with just your hand." he handed Harin the lube and the condom packet, before moving to lean against the weight rack, bending over for Harin. Harin pulled the others skin tight joggers and boxers down enough to get access, coating his fingers generously with lube before pushing the first one in slowly. He knew Dongmyeong was getting impatient - but he also knew it was better to prepare him properly. Dongmyeong was resting his head on his arms and Harin noticed that he was watching. 

"Wait til you see how good my dick looks going into you." Harin said pushing in the second finger, twisting his fingers slightly and eliciting a gasp. "We need to keep it down Dongmyeong - or you're going to have to pack a gag in your gym bag." 

"But then how would I be able to tell you how big your cock is." Dongmyeong teased, pushing his hips back onto Harin's fingers, rolling his hips as he did so. "Mhm, you're almost- oh fuck" Dongmyeong curled his body so his face was pressed into his arm. Harin knew he'd found the right spot, but he also knew Dongmyeong could get over stimulated easily. Harin moved intentionally to miss Dongmyeong's prostate, only brushing it occasionally to get the softest moans from him. 

Dongmyeong could be loud, but he did know they didn't really want to get caught. When Harin replaced his fingers with his length, he couldn't help the small moan that passed though his lips. "You're so tight." He groaned and Dongmyeong was just looking at them in the mirror, watching them, as Harin rolled his hips experimentally. 

"Fuck I'm so full." Dongmyeong gasped, he was still adjusting, Harin kept moving slowly, each thrust he got further into Dongmyeong until he'd bottomed out. He always liked to go in steps with Dongmyeong - they were friends and bandmates and he would always look after Dongmyeong, this was no different. Dongmyeong bit his lip looking at them as Harin started moving a bit faster. "Rin, you can go a bit harder." 

"Enjoying the view?" 

"Almost as much as actually feeling you in me." Dongmyeong answered with a smirk, moaning softly when Harin sped up. The plus to fucking someone you knew as well as they knew each other was it was slightly easier to know what the other needed from you. Harin gripped the smaller man's hips as they got faster, more erratic. "I'm not going to last." Dongmyeong breathed out. 

Coming down from their highs, Harin cleaned himself up quick and tossed out the condom. He came back and looked at Dongmyeong who'd dressed himself, but still looked completely fucked, leaning against the weight stand. "I don't know how you see how sexy we look with you in me and don't instantly cum." 

"I'm a drummer, I have excellent stamina, from holding the beat." 

"Mhm." Dongmyeong rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry I'm late guys, Dongju had a crafting emergency so I had to help him make friend-" Geonhak stopped and looked at them. "Oh... So when you meant work out, you didn't mean properly, you meant." Geonhak gestured to them. " _this._ " 

"You can say sex" Dongmyeong said, although he sounded tired, he was definitely not about to do a post orgasm work out. 

"Anyway. I'm going back to help your brother." Harin was still completely flushed even when Geonhak left, although Dongmyeong didn't appear to be bothered by the whole thing, maybe Harin should care less what others thought too.


End file.
